Other Half
by Taemei
Summary: IchiHitsu, Oneshot. Why? .. Why doesnt a soul come in a pair?


Hmmmm….. This idea popped into my head and I just had to write it ^^ Hope you enjoy!

Hitsugaya is a bit OOC in this but I don't think it's to major. Well i'll let you decide that.

**Pairing:** IchiHitsu

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Bleach

_A/N: I had lots fun writing this one, I dunno when I'll update my other story, i'm struggling a bit with the Chapters but I will eventually update. So enjoy this in the mean time =D_

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed and put his brush down on his desk.

It had been a beautiful day in Soul Society, but one tenth division captain was cooped up in his office as usual. He didn't know why but his mind was wondering, and he couldn't seem to focus on his paperwork. Looking at the clock and seeing that he had been doing work for hours, he decided he could take a small break. Leaning back in his chair, Hitsugaya held his hands out in front of himself, regarding them for a moment then let his mind wonder.

_'Pairs'_

The sudden thought baffled Hitsugaya, but none the less he would let his mind wonder as it pleased. But seriously he couldn't understand why he was thinking such silly thoughts.

_'Eyes'_

Eyes come in pairs.

Eyes are always the most expressive thing on anyone's body, his was no different. No matter how much one lied to themselves, eyes always held the truth. Eyes gave people the ability to see the world how they wished to see it. Eyes are what are able to see the good inside of people along with the bad. (and Hitsugaya knew someone who could to **that** very well.)

_'Legs and Feet'_

Legs and Feet come in pairs.

Legs and feet are what make someone stand proud. Giving someone height so they can see the world with there eyes. (despite the fact that his height was slightly lacking.) Legs and Feet gave people the ability to move freely and go places, places where people make memories. Legs and Feet give people the chance to stand next to there loved ones for eternity.

_'Ears'_

Ears come in pairs.

Ears are what people use to listen. Ears to listen to someone's problems when they need your help alone. Ears to listen to someone's joy, whether it is your doing or someone else's. Ears to listen to things going on around you and make quick judgements. Ears to listen to the three words everybody longs to hear.

_'Hands'_

Hands come in pairs.

Hands are what everyone relies on. Hands pick up food and water so people can live. Hands pick up and hold onto Zanpaktou's to save innocent souls. Hands fit into each other perfectly, especially when you have found that special someone.

_'But why do we only have one soul?'_

For some reason Hitsugaya couldn't find a logical answer. He knew that everyone only has one soul, one heart. But his question was……

Why?

Why doesn't a soul come in a pair?

Eyes come in a pair. Legs and Feet come in a pair. Ears come in a pair. Hands come in a pair. So why didn't a soul?

Hitsugaya was cut of his thoughts when the door to his office opened; revealing a orange haired substitute shinigami and his answer. Hitsugaya mentally shook his head, how could he have been so silly? Sighing and returning to finish of the last few papers. Hitsugaya couldn't help but let a smile creep up onto his lips.

"Oi Toushiro! You finished yet?" Ichigo suddenly asked breaking the silence. "And are you……are you smiling?"

"It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_! And yes i'm finished." Hitsugaya grumbled, his good mood and smile disappearing. "Will you wipe that stupid look of your face, it's not completely unheard of for me to smile you know."

Getting up from his chair and walking round his desk. Hitsugaya proceeded to leave his office with yet again a smile gracing his face, looked over his shoulder…….

"You coming?"

"Of course!"

-

_Eyes come in a pair. Legs and Feet come in a pair. Ears come in a pair. Hands come in a pair. __But why do you have only one soul? Easy! because someone else holds the other half._

-

-

_**End.**_

* * *

Just a load of fluff.

Hehe anyway after reading it a few times to check for errors, this really is just a load of sap =D. I never knew I could write something so silly. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this. Some of it probably doesn't make sense but yet again neither do I so that's probably why.

With reasons to why I used soul instead of heart was because Hitsugaya isn't one for things like that in my opinion and I already made him OOC enough, so I decided to use soul instead of heart it also looked better that way in my opinion.

With regards to updating Duties I have no idea when I will, I really hate how i've wrote Chapter 2, and i've re-wrote it about 3 times and still don't like it. So when i'm finally satisfied with it i'll post it up.

IceDragonHime.


End file.
